Venus de Dolní Věstonice
La Venus de Dolní Věstonice (en checo: Věstonická Venuše) es una estatuilla de terracota de una figura femenina, datada entre el 29 000 y 25 000 a. C (manufacturas gravetiense), que fue encontrada en el yacimiento arqueológico de Dolní Věstonice paleolítico ubicado en la aldea homónima (al sur de Brno, en la República Checa). Descripción Esta conocida Venus apareció en las primeras campañas. Descubierta el 13 de julio de 1925. Se puede considerar la pieza cerámica más antigua conocida en el mundo. La temperatura de cocción oscila entre los 500 y 800 °C.The body used is the local loess, with only traces of clay; there is no trace of surface burnishing or applied pigment. Pamela B. Vandiver, Olga Soffer, Bohuslav Klima and Jiři Svoboda, "The Origins of Ceramic Technology at Dolni Věstonice, Czechoslovakia", Science, New Series, 246, No. 4933 (November 24, 1989:1002-1008).. Mide 111 milímetros de altura (aunque falta parte de las extremidades inferiores), y 43 mm de anchura. Tiene la cabeza sin detalle alguno, excepto dos incisiones que podrían representar los ojos. Los brazos apenas están esbozados, en cambio los grandes pechos, el ombligo y la línea inguinal han sido señalados con todo detalle. Aunque ha perdido los pies, parece que tuvo un extremo inferior puntiagudo. Los últimos estudios han llegado a localizar una huella digital (marcada en la arcilla antes de la cocción) que, al parecer, perteneció a un niño de entre siete y quince años (que no se cree que haya sido el autor). Las excavaciones, además, podrían haber sacado a la luz el taller de un artista paleolítico, pues esta figura es una más entre centenares que aparecieron en la segunda vivienda (osos, mamuts, caballos, zorros, rinocerontes, incluso un búho; además de otras figurillas femeninas, algunas muy estilizadas) junto con más de 2000 bolas de arcilla sin moldear:RIPOLL PERELLÓ, Eduardo: Historia del arte (n.º 3: El arte paleolítico), pág. 98. Madrid: Historia 16, 1989. ISBN 84-7679-157-7. Conservación La Venus de Dolní Věstonice se conserva en el Museo de Brno. Debido a su delicadeza, no está expuesta al público (que debe conformarse con una réplica). En el mismo lugar de Dolní Věstonice han aparecido asombrosas esculturas de marfil, entre ellas varios rostros tan realistas que parecen retratos.Tal es su perfección que durante mucho tiempo fueron rechazadas y consideradas falsificaciones. Sin embargo, un análisis de espectrometría de masas realizado por el Centro de Tecnología Espacial, de la Universidad de Kansas (Estados Unidos), determinó su autenticidad y su antigüedad de unos 26 000 años y un muñeco masculino articulado. Bibliografía * (página 86) Galería Image:Vestonicka venuse back.jpg|Venus de Dolní Věstonice (parte traseira) Image:Vestonicka venuse edit.jpg|Venus de Dolní Věstonice Notas Enlaces externos *Donsmaps.com (fotografías de las estatuillas de Dolní Věstonice; página en inglés). **Donsmaps.com. Dolni Vestonice I - the kiln and encampment. * article général cs:Věstonická venuše da:Venus fra Dolní Věstonice de:Venus von Dolní Věstonice en:Venus of Dolní Věstonice fr:Vénus de Dolní Věstonice nl:Venus van Dolní Věstonice pl:Wenus z Dolní Věstonice ru:Вестоницкая Венера sk:Věstonická venuša Categoría:Países de la República Checa Categoría:República Checa Categoría:Cerámica por cultura Dolni Vestonice Categoría:Esculturas Categoría:Historia de la cerámica Categoría:Prehistoric art in the Czech Republic Categoría:Borrar